Å Åå Mæoi
Å Åå Mæio er det andet nummer på Malk de Kojns første plade Smashhits in Aberdeen. Lyrics: Vi er en trop en trup verdens snildeste klub og lige siden vi var lille har vi gået på puub jeg mener pub ro-pub-pub-pub-pub vi suger snot op i vores kalot og vi noler - hugger - nakker frakker fra polakker folk de spør' om Tue T pakker skaldet banan - nybarberet af babette ikke lissom blæses med garn der er flettet - Jeg æder fetten, fette og kom så her me' det og Blæs B gør dig smød som en rødspætte Jeg siger yeah - YEAH mens jeg står på tæ'r - står på tæ'r og alle folk i huset stikker deres hænder i vejr't til dette bop-bop-beat bop-bop-bop-beat, ka' du li'et? Hvis ikke så' du ude lissom politiet Jeg ryger ren nol og drikker brændevin og jeg rimer som et svin og der' ingen der på nogen måde ligner BLÆS - blæs - Geo og Tue så find din pil og spænd din bue og skyd et rim langt ind i næste uge for Tue - Track - jeg ta'r over overtager jeg ved hva jeg vil ha og jeg har flere rim på lager Jeg drop-pop-per rim du hopper - hopper ned du gi'r mig prop-prop - og stopper du så bli'r jeg ved - og ved og ved ... Ja, det sjovt som du blir ved men ved du hvad jeg mener når jeg sir jeg tar mit tredje ben og bener verdens allersmødeste langestrandskvinder og de si'r "Vamo la Bega" jeg lægger dem i lænker jeg ved hvad du tænker FOR - jeg' lissom bowling du ved at jeg ta'r kegler jeg' den sorte passager gir dig bølgegang - når du sejler på din forliste skude gir dig et båthorn op i røv'n og så må du stå der og tude! For det går ÅÅÅ MæIo MæIo Blæs B - et barn, man ikke ka nå ÅÅÅ MæIo MæIo Tue T - et barn, man ikke ka nå ÅÅÅ MæIo MæIo Geolo G - et barn, man ikke ka nå ÅÅÅ MæIo MæIo Malk de Koijn er tre bananer du ikke ka nå Slap af i dit sind og løsn spændetrøj'n læn dig tilbage på briksen og lyt til malk de koijn Slap af i dit sind og løsn spændetrøj'n læn dig tilbage på briksen og lyt til malk de koijn Ku-Kuuuh Du har stillet ind på 5-5-komma-5-L-F-M Det er stegende hedt på stranden og vandet er F-J-ong til brætsejlads, sååh - gadebæster og badegæster - smid trøjen og nyd et koldt glas malk på radio langestrand, ROCK! Det' et late night disco - fra hvor? San Fransisco Jeg er farfar Lars og spiser Frisko is og sluger dit crew på grådig vis du ka sige min stil er lådden som gorillaer i dis men jeg er nede i nummer 5 hvordan ka du li mig nu jeg blir rå, a-hej-hej og hvasså der er du ikke nede med de hårdeste vildeste sej'ste vedigste ting jeg si'r jeg' arbejdsløs, den lede sang AAAAIGHT! Garanteret til at knække en nød gi dit øje Birgitte Begøje så' der gang i din hængekøje - HIURH så check min trøje, der står MALK DE KOIJN Geolo G er monster bossen dette track er en joint blunt, fed, ryger snade, chillade, mugger, du blir skæv af mine rim det ka jeg så på dine glugger du blir høj og monsterboss for det er en gang støj du får tårer i dine øjne som du skrælled' et løg for vi er syge lidt aparte lidt for smarte lalleglade drikker, glas med hass og spiller RUSSISK ROULADE og siger ting som ingen andre vil' sig' - lissom malk? - som KUKABUKSILAH - og det er kun fordi at det går ÅÅÅ MæIo MæIo Blæs B - et barn, man ikke ka nå ÅÅÅ MæIo MæIo Tue T - et barn, man ikke ka nå ÅÅÅ MæIo MæIo Geolo G - et barn, man ikke ka nå ÅÅÅ MæIo MæIo Malk de Koijn er tre bananer du ikke ka nå